


Obsesiones

by dsophieg39



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, Extremely Dubious Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsophieg39/pseuds/dsophieg39
Summary: Will Graham es un joven que busca una nueva vida en el Reino Unido durante la época victoriana. Las obsesiones del periodista Dr. Hannibal Lecter comienzan cuando ocurre su encuentro y sus vidas se enredan en muchas aventuras.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Obsesiones

**Author's Note:**

> No soy el dueño de Hannibal ni sus personajes, esta es una historia original de un universo completamente alternativo.
> 
> Esta historia fue publicada primero en un concurso de Hannigram en la página de facebook Hannigram Lovers, usé el seudónimo de Bluebird, pero solo el primer capítulo y en idioma español, aquí en ao3 la historia continúa con muchos capítulos por delante.  
> https://www.facebook.com/HannigramLovers
> 
> Canción para el capítulo: See You Again / Love Me Like You Do / Sugar (Acoustic Mashup de Megan Davies.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzARx0EuDgc

**Obsesiones.**

**Primer capítulo.**

**El encuentro invernal.**

_ "Cuando hayas visto tanto de la vida como yo, _

_ no subestimarás el poder del amor obsesivo". _

_ \- J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo _

Navidad había sido su estación favorita desde que era un niño pequeño, pero Will no estaba disfrutándola este año. Era el final de 1839 en Inglaterra y después de probar suerte en la marina inglesa al salir del orfanato por unos cuantos años, Will con sus 23 años había decidido que ese ir y venir no era lo suyo después de la muerte del viejo doctor y comandante que le había protegido de la dura disciplina a latigazos a los que sometían a los marinos de baja monta como él que había servido como asistente personal, empleados en la limpieza y en la cocina. Lo que el realmente quería después de esa vida errante, era tener al fin un hogar estable y con sus pocos ahorros y un atajo con sus cosas había bajado en el puerto de Londres y después de suspirar al contemplar el Támesis, se abotonó el grueso y humilde abrigo y se puso la capa azul oscuro de doble forro de la marina que había heredado de su comandante, con la capucha cubriendo su cabeza y echó a andar por las calles entre el helado frío de esa mañana.

Anduvo preguntando para conseguir un cuarto donde quedarse que fuera barato porque no quería agotar los pocos ahorros que tenía, después de hacer algunos cálculos, descartó algunos lugares donde era demasiado caro y siguió caminando. Compró el periódico The Times, el primero en aparecer en circulación y aunque el tendero que se lo vendió pensó que era un tacaño al contar las monedas, a Will no le importó. La dura vida que había llevado le había enseñado que economizar era la mejor manera de sobrevivir cuando se tenían pocos recursos y nadie a quien recurrir. Will buscó algún trabajo que incluyera un alojamiento limpio y decente, congratulándose de tener las recomendaciones por escrito de varios oficiales de alto rango que le habían hecho el favor de firmárselas. 

Comió unas empanadas que le compró a una mujer en la calle y se dirigió a un barrio elegante para solicitar el puesto de asistente que incluía hospedaje y 3 comidas al día, pero todo su esfuerzo fue en vano, esperó por un largo rato y cuando le tocaría su turno de ser entrevistado, otra persona consiguió el puesto y el mayordomo los despidió a todos. Frustrado y cansado por la espera Will salió por la puerta de servicio y casi lo atropella un carruaje que iba saliendo. El conductor le gritó, aunque había sido su culpa al salir apresuradamente y si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de Will que saltó al otro lado de la acera con gran agilidad, moviendo la cabeza con un gesto molesto, observando al elegante señor de cabello rubio cenizo cuyas cejas parecían inexistentes dándole una extraña apariencia que iba adentro, el cual abrió la ventana ligeramente para verle también. Will siguió caminando por un largo rato, al no poder parar un carruaje que le transportara y sin recursos para ello, aunque hubiera, ya era tarde y el temor de que anocheciera sin tener donde guarecerse del frío y la noche que amenazaba lluvia, le hizo apresurar el paso.

Decidió quedarse en la posada más cercana, aunque estuviera por encima de sus cálculos y para ello tuvo que atravesar por un barrio de no muy buena reputación. Era invierno y empezaba a oscurecerse cuando de repente vio a un hombre mayor que él, muy bien vestido pero que caminaba erráticamente trastabillando y agarrándose el costado.

— “¡Ayúdeme!” — Dijo el hombre suplicando y se hubieran desplomado en el suelo si Will no le hubiera sostenido.

Will se dio cuenta que el hombre era el mismo que había visto antes en el carruaje que casi le atropellaba unas horas antes, el hombre estaba sangrando, pero aunque Will gritó por ayuda la poca gente que pasaba alrededor le ignoró y se apresuró a revisarle, era una herida de cuchillo que le estaba desangrando. Will sacó una camisa de su atado y la uso para restañar la sangre y la bufanda del hombre para aplicarle un torniquete bien ajustado mientras le preguntaba su nombre y a dónde llevarlo, pensando que tal vez lo habían asaltado.

— “Doctor… Lecter… Lléveme al hospital…” — Dijo el hombre hacienda un esfuerzo por señalar en su abrigo, donde tenía una bolsa con dinero.

Will no lo dudó ni un instante y corrió a buscar un carruaje de alquiler. Cuando finalmente consiguió a uno el hombre estaba desmayado ya y Will le ofreció otra moneda al chofer para que le ayudara a cargarlo y llevarlo al hospital más cercano. En cuanto Will les dijo el nombre del herido, el encargado del hospital se apuró a llamar al doctor para que le atendiera y Will se quedó por un momento afuera esperando a saber que había pasado con el hombre y pensando que para esa hora más le valía quedarse a dormir en el corredor afuera del hospital y después de comerse otra empanada que había guardado, se quedó dormido por varias horas.

Un hombre de mediana edad con uniforme de servicio que había visto en la casa donde había ido el día anterior a pedir trabajo, le despertó moviéndole el hombro. Mr. Price Le informó que el Dr. Lecter había sobrevivido el ataque y en nombre de su tío, el Conde le mandaban agradecer, ofreciéndole una bolsa con monedas. Will le dijo que no era necesario y le devolvió la bolsa de monedas diciendo que solamente había tomado lo del carruaje y el resto estaba intacto. El sirviente entonces lo reconoció del día anterior y le dijo que le dejara sus datos por si llegaban a ocupar más gente en la casa del Conde, lamentando que no tuviera una dirección donde buscarle. Will le preguntó que pensión le recomendaba para quedarse en lo que podía encontrar trabajo y el viejo sirviente lo mandó a la pensión del Ciervo Negro, con un mensaje que escribió en una tarjeta.

Un par de días pasaron en los que Will no pudo encontrar trabajo, aunque se levantaba al alba y regresaba ya tarde a dormir a la posada. Era el 2 de diciembre cuando al llegar en la noche, el posadero le avisó que tenía un recado de parte de la casa del Conde Lecter, indicándole que se presentara en el domicilio de su sobrino, el Dr. Lecter al día siguiente a las nueve para hablar de una posición de trabajo. Entusiasmado, Will se levantó el día 3, se aseó y se puso sus mejores ropas para ir a la dirección que le habían dejado.

La casa se ubicaba en uno de los pueblos al sureste de Londres, de los menos poblados pero pertenecientes a la clase media alta. Will consiguió pasaje para Twickenham y todavía tuvo que caminar por un buen rato de donde lo dejó el carruaje público para llegar a tiempo a la encantadora residencia del Dr. Lecter, una típica construcción pintada de blanco y con un jardín frontal y un invernadero al costado en medio de un amplio terreno, con un camino de piedra desde la entrada del camino. Will tocó la puerta y escuchó una voz masculina que le indicó que entrara.

Hannibal estaba sentado, reclinado sobre una amplia poltrona, con el torso vendado y una bata larga encima, tomaba una taza de té, con un libro sobre su regazo.

— “Pase, Mr. Graham. Tome asiento, si gusta sirvase un té para calentarse.” — Dijo Hannibal, indicándole el sofá de enfrente y la bandeja con el té en la mesita de al lado.

— “Gracias, Dr. Lecter. Está helando afuera” — Respondió Will, confortado por la calidez de la gran chimenea y sirviéndose una taza de té antes de sentarse, admirando la elegante y sencilla armonía del hogar de Hannibal.

— “Gracias a usted, Mr. Graham por salvarme la vida y no dejarme tirado en la calle. Si estoy vivo es gracias a usted. Tengo entendido que fué a casa de mi tío el Conde a pedir trabajo de asistente.” — Hannibal dijo con una ligera sonrisa que trató de disimular con sus gestos graves y serios.

— “Me alegro que esté usted mejor. Asi es, ando en busca de un trabajo que me brinde alojamiento y alimentos. Puedo laborar en lo que sea, estas son mis recomendaciones.” — Explicó Will entregándole sus papeles los cuales Lecter revisó poniéndose sus lentes primero.

—“Ya veo… Tiene usted buenas recomendaciones, Mr. Graham, las adecuadas ya que trabajó usted con un médico naval. En el desafortunado incidente en el que fui herido, mi asistente fué acuchillado también, aunque con menos suerte que yo, falleció inmediatamente por lo que voy a necesitar un nuevo asistente. Mr. Figgs hacía de todo en esta casa, ya que no me gusta tener demasiada gente aquí. Limpiar, cocinar, lavar, manejar el carruaje, hacer mandados, asear mi consultorio, ir a la compra y a llevar mis artículos a las oficinas del periódico Times cada semana. Esas son las labores que usted tendría que hacer. Hay un cuarto de servicio en la parte de atrás de la casa, con su chimenea y su propio cuarto de baño con inodoro. Le ofrezco los 3 alimentos del día y el té que necesite, un día libre a la semana, jornada de seis y media de la mañana a ocho y media de la noche con 3 horas libres para cada una de sus comidas a las 8, 2 y 6. Una semana de vacaciones pagada al año y la atención médica que yo pueda proveerle, claro está ya que me alivie. Este sería su salario mensual” — Dijo Hannibal tomando una tarjeta de la mesa de al lado y escribiendo una cifra en un pliego donde el contrato estaba escrito.

—“Me parece muy bien, ¿Cuándo empiezo?” — Aceptó Will firmando inmediatamente, sorprendido al ver que el salario estaba un treinta por ciento por encima de la cifra regular por esas labores y que las condiciones de trabajo eran bastante buenas en comparación con otros lugares que usualmente explotaban al máximo a los sirvientes.

—“Hoy. Me urge quien me ayude que pueda ser de confianza, ayer en la noche llegué del hospital. Vaya y acomode sus cosas en su cuarto. Le espero en un par de horas para darle indicaciones. Hay pan y un estofado que ha mandado mi tío en la estufa, sirvase el almuerzo que yo tomaré una siesta.” — Le indicó Lecter visiblemente cansado y Will asintió.

Will pasó a la cocina a servirse un plato de comida y un jarro de té y salió por la puerta trasera que daba a la derecha al cuarto de lavado y ala izquierda al cuarto de servicio. La habitación pintada de blanco era acogedora, la cama era amplia y cómoda y con una colcha azul añil y una mesita larga al lado, una silla, una mecedora, una hornilla encima de la chimenea que tenía de donde colgar una olla con agua, un armario de madera y el cuarto de baño al fondo. Aliviado de haber encontrado donde vivir y un buen trabajo, Will se quitó la capa y la colgó detrás de la puerta. Ya no había nada que perteneciera al antiguo asistente más que las cosas destinadas al empleado: las ollas de diferentes tamaños apiladas al lado de la chimenea, y una bandeja con una jarra con dos tazas para el té y varias cobijas y un par de uniformes de servicio en el armario.

Will suspiró deseando que ese fuera un lugar donde pudiera establecerse y aunque ajeno, encontrar el hogar que tanto había deseado, mientras ahorraba lo suficiente como para poder independizarse del trabajo de sirviente. Will pensó que tal vez era suerte que su patrón fuera un doctor mientras comía su almuerzo. Se tiró en la cama al terminar para tomar una siesta, checando el reloj de bolsillo que su protector le había dejado. Despertó a tiempo para cambiar sus ropas por el uniforme de servicio que en si eran unas ropas más formales y elegantes, una para salir y otra para servicio y se dispuso a ir a servir a su señor.

Los días pasaron y poco a poco el Dr. Lecter se iba recuperando, así como Will se iba adaptando a sus labores. Lo que más disfrutaba era atender el invernadero que lucía hermoso con todas las flores y plantas medicinales, así como algunos vegetales y frutas que Hannibal cultivaba con esmero. Regularmente llegaban algunos pacientes para ser atendidos, pero pronto descubrió Will que el Dr. Hannibal al contar con una buena pensión familiar se dedicaba sólo en parte a la medicina, su pasión era la investigación periodística con la que contribuía en sus informes, algunos forenses para Scotland yard, que se había formado en 1829, así como sus artículos para el periódico semanalmente.

A Will le gustaba su rutina La vida al servicio del Dr. Lecter era tranquila durante los primeros días, mientras se recuperaba. A Will le gustaba escuchar el violín y el piano cuando su señor los tocaba en las tardes antes de cenar, mientras el preparaba la comida.

Las pláticas entre ellos se limitaban a indicaciones para sus labores, usualmente al inicio y al final del día. Will leía cada semana los artículos que su señor publicaba en el periódico y finalmente se había dado cuenta que era debido a su labor investigadora que había sido herido en ese barrio bajo y su antiguo asistente había sido asesinado. Darse cuenta del riesgo implícito en su trabajo no lo había disuadido de seguir al servicio de Hannibal Lecter, al que empezaba a cobrarle afecto, ya que siempre era serio pero educado en su forma de pedirle sus labores. La única vez que lo había reprendido por haberse equivocado en la compra al haber ido a otro lugar, lo había hecho amablemente y explicándole porqué nunca compraba en ese otro lugar y dándole opciones cuando eso sucediera, lo que hizo sentir a Will aliviado al ver que su reprimenda no había sido tan terrible como él hubiera esperado de un señor de alcurnia como el Dr. Lecter.

Pero su tranquila rutina cambió cuando Hannibal le anunció que al día siguiente tendrían que ir a una reunión en casa de su tío para que le preparara sus ropajes y se pusiera el uniforme oficial que le había mandado a hacer unos días atrás, después del desayuno. Era un viernes y era justo un día antes de la nochebuena, pero Hannibal podía moverse ya mejor a pesar de la molestia en su costado. Will manejo el carruaje hasta la residencia del Conde Lecter y pasó todo el día atendiéndole y teniendo que hacer sus comidas en la cocina de la mansión con otros sirvientes.

Mientras durante el día Hannibal había atendido a Friederich Chilton, el Comisionado adjunto, siempre había visto en el a un rival, aunque no trabajara formalmente para Scotland Yard. Chilton hacía insinuaciones insidiosas acerca de sus amistades en el bajo mundo Londinense, aprovechando que el conde no estaba ahí, todo para lucirse con la duquesa Bedelia du Maurier, que miraba a Hannibal con deseo. Will se encontraba de pie cerca de una esquina, al pendiente de lo que necesitara su señor, como los otros sirvientes de los invitados.

—“No por pertenecer a una añeja aristocracia extranjera en decadencia puedes sentirte inmune a suspicacias, Lecter” — Dijo Chilton, con un gesto adusto, pero admirando el escote de Bedelia.

—“Las suspicacias, Comisionado Chilton, no me afectan en lo más mínimo. Mi labor habla por mi prestigio. No deje que sus… obsesiones salgan por su boca…” — Respondió Hannibal molesto.

—“¡Bah!, No hagas caso, querido Hannibal… Chilton siempre anda viendo el lado negativo o fantasmas inexistentes en todas las cosas, pero dime queridito, ¿Cuáles son tus obsesiones entonces?” — Replicó Bedelia, acariciando los cabellos de Hannibal.

Will no pudo evitar una rara sensación en su estómago, una punzante sensación de vacío que le golpeó de repente.

— “Las mismas que la de cualquiera… Encontrar el verdadero objeto de mis deseos y obsesiones más profundas y conservarle sólo para mí…” — Contestó Hannibal con una enigmática sonrisa.

— “Tal vez lo tienes enfrente de ti y no te has querido dar cuenta.” — Replicó coqueta Bedelia con una sonrisa insinuante que hizo sonreír a Hannibal el cual, aunque mirándola de frente, no pudo evitar notar el gesto de molestia y de desprecio en la cara de Will con el rabillo del ojo.

El resto de la tarde continuó la fiesta hasta avanzada la noche y Hannibal, que había bebido un poco de más decidió retirarse a su casa después de bailar con Bedelia y otras damas por un rato y cansado sentarse a terminar una botella de un vino exquisito, reserva especial del conde Lecter que generosamente compartió con él, ya que era su sobrino favorito porque para su desgracia nunca había podido tener hijos con ninguna de sus dos esposas. Hannibal se despidió de su tío el Conde y su esposa, aunque le ofrecieron una habitación en su casa para quedarse. 

Will suspiró aliviado al saber que no tendría que quedarse en esa casa y que volverían a su acogedor hogar, y tuvo que sacar a Hannibal haciéndolo apoyarse en su hombro al llegar a su casa, y tumbarlo en la cama. Después de ir a guardar a los caballos, regresó a ver a su señor que se estaba desvistiendo torpemente sentado en la cama, quedando tan solo en pantaloncillos interiores. 

—“Ven… ayúdame a desvestirme” — Dijo Hannibal bastante ebrio, extendiendo la mano pidiendo su ayuda para levantarse, el vendaje envolvía su torso y bajó sus pantaloncillos despacio observando de cerca la mirada de Will que se asombraba al ver su enorme erección al descubierto.

Will nunca había sentido en toda su vida lo que ver a Hannibal desnudo le provocó. Una extraña excitación al grado que tuvo que luchar por disimular que su falo estaba endureciéndose también. Hannibal se apoyó en el para sacarse los pantalones y remover las cobijas para sentarse en la cama, despacio y con un gesto adusto al notar que Will se daba la vuelta después de acomodarlo en la cama y cobijarlo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, asustado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Hannibal Lecter esbozó una triste sonrisa pensando que tal vez sus oscuras obsesiones habían encontrado un depositario pero como siempre la vida nunca había sido como él la hubiera deseado, ni siquiera en Navidad, cuando esas obsesiones eran algo prohibido.

Will caminó despacio a su habitación con la imagen desnuda de su señor en su mente, obsesionándolo también.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, la versión en ingles también está disponible para leer si buscas otras historias con mi nombre de usuario con el título "Obsessions".  
> Este es mi primer intento de escribir algo como Hannigram.


End file.
